Love, Life, and a whole lot of drama
by o0twilight-chick0o
Summary: Bella, Hailey, and Leah have all been left alone and heartbroken. They give the Cullen's a not so warm welcome when they decide to show up at the girls' school. Drama is of course included. pics on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Bella wake up already it's time to go!" I heard my sister Hailey yell trying to get me up. I really didn't want to go to school, Leah had a vision that the Cullens would be there and I don't need that. I go to a school for rich kids whose parents don't want their children to associate with poor people. A brilliant idea popped into my head. "Jelly-Belly that's a great idea!" Leah came running in and started jumping up and down. Hailey soon followed and we all ran to our massive closet that we share. Hailey, Leah, and I were all gorgeous. Hailey was 5'5" with platinum blonde hair with pink tips that hung to her elbows. She dresses slightly eccentrically. Leah was 6'8" with shoulder length brown hair with natural honey colored highlights. I am 5'6" with black hair going to my chin. My bangs are pink. Because we are all about the same height and size we can share clothes. We are all petite but muscular and with curves. We also have C-cup chests. Besides our gorgeous bodies, we all have something in common. All three of us are vampires, and we have all been left heartbroken by the men we love.

Hailey POV

Bella came up with a brilliant plan. The Cullen's have two new members of their coven that just so happen to be Leah and my former boyfriends/vampires/loves of our lives. Bella, Leah, and I were all cruelly left to fend for ourselves. We all ended up changed into vampires on the same day. We met in Atlanta, Georgia and clicked because of our histories. We helped each other through the pain. I ran and picked out my outfit for the day of torture. Not for us but the Cullen boys. I chose a black and hot pink corset mini dress with hot pink heels and pink star earrings. Also I wore my rose necklace. Leah wore a black halter dress with a bunched empire waist. She chose black shoes with studded heels and black hoop earrings. Bella decided to wear an adorable blue dress that flared when she turned. Leah found some blue heels, a bird necklace, and some blue earrings. Thankfully we all had our ears pierced before we were changed so we are able to wear earrings even as a vampire. We rode to school in my black BMW convertible. Time to show those boys what they're missing.

Alice POV

What to wear, what to wear. Ooh a vision! Block my mind so Eddie doesn't see. Oh no, Edward, Nico, and Jake are in for it today. Great, and it's our first day of school too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hailey POV

We listened to music all the way to school. Just as we pulled into school we were blasting hot n cold and singing along. Talk about an entrance. Alice was waiting at our parking spot. We all got out of the car to wolf whistles and catcalls. Typical male teens. Me being able to read their minds and feel their emotions made it horrible. I feel bad for Bella as well; she can see their desires. "All right ladies, let's get this show on the road." I was confident as we walked up to the Cullen's. Alice was smiling like a mad woman all the way. Leah was lucky, she could only see the future, but unlike Alice she can alter it to her liking.

Nico POV

The second we got to school Alice took off running to an empty parking spot. Rose was standing looking smug, and Jasper and Emmett were highly amused. "Guys, what's up with them?" "I don't," but Jake was cut off by three girls singing to hot n cold. Alice was laughing and smiling like a crazy person. Jake, Edward, and my jaws dropped when we saw three very familiar girls. "Oh" "My" "Shiz" "Crap Hailey I'm so sorry." I started to beg forgiveness, she smirked then turned sobbing and saying I hit her. Two other girls as well as Alice and Rosalie glared at me. "But I didn't," Bella cut me off, "What is your problem? You leave her in the middle of nowhere and now you hit her?"

Bella POV

Hailey looked at us, winked, and sobbed that Nico hit her. He started to deny it but I cut him off. "What is your problem? You leave her in the middle of nowhere and now you hit her?" I held Hailey while she pretended to sob and threw out fake condolences. The boys were discombobulated (AN I love this word!!). We stormed off leaving a hysterical Jasper and Emmett. The rest of the day went similarly, we would make the boys seem horrible. Us girls invited the Cullen's to dinner at our estate. Alice knew what to have the girls and guys wear so we didn't have to tell them ourselves.

Leah POV

It has been fun torturing the guys. Hailey, Bella and I made the boys seem horrible. The funniest part of the day was in lunch when the school sluts, Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica tried to flirt with the guys. Hilarious! Hailey picked out our outfits for dinner with the Cullens and they were awesome! I can't wait! We're gonna forgive them for leaving us.

Hailey POV

I love our outfits! Bella is wearing a purple one sleeved dress with gold heels, a gold bow ring, and a diamond hair clip. Leah is wearing a white strapless dress with a black waist and hem. She is wearing black wedges and her signature black bow headbands. I am wearing an orange jersey tank top dress with black and white sling back heels.

Edward POV

I can't believe Bella. I love her and she teases me like that. Well, two can play at that game. I told Jake and Nico my plan. That night we took Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica as our dates to the Freeden estate. (I just realized I didn't give the girls a last name)

Hailey POV

I can't believe it. My Nico came with that slut Lauren on his arm. Edward had Tanya clung to him and Jake with Jessica. We started sobbing and ran from the room.

Alice POV

"You jerks! They were going to forgive you and you show up with these whores?" Edward gave me a look of disbelief. "Sure they were, so why did they tease and taunt us all day?" "They were upset about you guys completely abandoning them. Now they might never forgive you." Rose and me ran upstairs while Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett were glaring at them. Tanya was trying to make out with Edward while Lauren and Jessica were grinding on the boys they came with.

Nico POV

I feel horrible. I ran upstairs to Hailey's room. I told her I was sorry and I was just upset about that day at school. We made up and went back downstairs so she could meet the rest of the Cullens. All of us could hear Edward and Jake trying to make up with Bella and Leah. Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica were in the living room pouting that us guys were theirs. Yeah right. I could tell they were planning revenge. We heard shattering glass and someone flying through a wall. Bella and Leah were outside screaming that the boys had thrown them.

Rose POV

Edward and Jake just threw Bella and Leah through a window and a wall. Emmett and I ran outside to see a sobbing Bella and a fuming Leah. Hailey looked unemotional and Bella and Leah backed away. Taking this as a sign all of us besides Edward and Jake backed off as well. Hailey pulled a silver sword out of thin air. "Don't mess with the queen of the dead!" She screamed, "And never mess with my sisters" She lunged at the two cowering boys but was held back by Nico.

Hailey POV

Jake and Edward are dead, I thought. I pulled my sword death rain out of the air and screamed. They are so lucky Nico is holding me back or they would be dead. I let my sword disappear and Nico let me go as soon as he thought I was calm. I pulled Bella and Leah to my room with Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett on our heels. We had planning to do.

**AN: Should I continue with my story? I don't know. Anyone got any ideas? I will put your name in the next chapter.**


End file.
